


Almost 5 Am

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup
Summary: She do be lovin her gf tho
Relationships: wlw - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Almost 5 Am

Her skin is so rough. Her whole body feels like it’s been put to work, and I adore it. The way she moves up against me while we lie together. Her hips pressing into me, her hand somehow making its way under my shirt. Gently tracing over my too-prominent ribs. She never seems to find anything wrong with how I look. She adores me, worships me. Would do anything for me. 

‘Are you asleep yet, sweetheart?’ Her voice is low, all the energy drained. She sounds sleepy, but awake enough to Wanna feel me close. I simply move a little closer. She knows she can do what she wants to me. She always has my permission. I’m hers to use.

Her hand moves up a little more, stopping right below my chest. She traces the underside of my breast, and I can feel her breathing on the back on my neck. She loves me, everything about me. She’s desperate for me. I can feel the slight grinding of her hips. She wants me to give back, show her how much I want her too. Wants me to beg for her to move a little faster. But I’m not craving it. The sex. I just wanna feel her with me. Know she’s here. 

I let out a soft little Moan as she leans close and licks over my lower neck. I can feel the warmth suddenly shooting up my body and her tongue moves over the tip of my spine. She takes that as permission to go farther, her hand finally moving up to grab at my chest. Maybe I just have small breasts, but her hands seem so large to me. 

She leaves kisses around my neck and my shoulders and she has the time of her life with my chest. She grinds into me like there’s a dick in her pants for me to feel. She’s so eager. The light from the little flower alarm clock on my window sill says it’s 2:53. The only light in the room is the faint red coming from it. What kind of dream must she have had to crave me this way, as soon as she woke up? Am I all she thinks about? I mean that much to her, for her to think about me, even subconsciously?

‘Can you..’ She sounds so wanting, I can feel like arousal dripping from her tone, ‘Turn over for me, princess?’

I don’t know what she sees in me that makes her this way. But Daddy gets what daddy wants.

I shuffle over onto the opposite side, and somehow the small silence where she had to withdraw her hands from my body was awkward at all. It didn’t ruin the mood. The tension was still making the stuffy under the thick comforter. But her hands grabbed back on to me as soon as I was her way. She pulled me closer and hooked my thigh over her hip. Right back to gently forcing her hips against mine. She was almost panting. So aroused just from the little bit of contact we’ve had. Her hand that was on my hip started pulling at the waistband of my shorts.

‘Off.’ She said. I couldn’t really tell if it was a request or an order, but I happily obliged anyway. I pulled them off and tossed them to the end of my bed.

As soon as they were gone, she had me sprawled out on my back. I’m sure her eyes had gotten used to the dark by now, and she could see me pretty well. I wonder if all she sees is my bare body? Just my hair messy over my pillow and the fading hickeys from my first day with her? Is that what turns her on so much? Or does she see the love in my eyes? They way her name just rolls out of my mouth like I was born to say it, does she realize how much I need her?

Maybe not at the moment, I think she’s so focused on my knockers in her mouth. God, she’s so bold. I’m having moment and she’s sucking on me like I’m breastfeeding.

I don’t mean too, but a small giggle comes out at that. I’m funny, what can I say!

‘What are you laughing about, missy?’ Her time is teasing, but you can hear the slight worry. You can tell she fears she did something wrong. I shake my head and move my hand down to cup her cheek. She’s so gorgeous. They was she leans into my hand and smiles.

I move it back up to the top of her head and give her a gentle push. She rolls her eyes. Mutters something like ‘So needy’ under her breath, but I really don’t care. She’s the one who got me worked up. She loves to act like I’m the overly sexual one. She-

Oh god, her mouth. Her lips are so soft as she annoyingly kissing my clit. She says the same joke as everytime and mumbles grace in between my legs. Ends it the same way. It’s so cheesy, but it’s the cutest thing. 

Then she dives in like I’m her last meal.

Her hands are squeezing my thighs, keeping me still. I whine and gasp while she devours me, my mind clouded by everything except for this feeling. It’s so warm and wet and I just can’t stop. Her short yet still sharp nails dig into me when I get a little too loud. Brings me back down to earth. She just keeps running her mouth over that one perfect spot and I can’t keep up. My body keeps shifting to get away, but she’s so much stronger then me. She knows I’m about to burst. And I do.

I grab her locks, not to tightly, and pull her face as close as possible. Even being able to barely breathe from her nose being bumped up against my skin, and doesn’t stop what she’s doing. She’s riding out my orgasm to make coming down easier, and less earth-shattering.

This goes on for a while. She pulls away and peppers a few kisses along my thighs while I try to remember how to breathe. Taking care of me. Till my body stops shaking, then she goes all over again. At this point I’ve lost count on how many times she’s eaten me out. Her poor jaw. Her tongue moving in places I never even knew felt so good, the way her lips feel around me when she sucks on my clit. Doing things no one else ever has. 

By the time she’s just lazily pushing her fingers into me it’s around 5 am. I’m sweaty and hot so so out of it. She doesn’t wanna go again, just wants to feel me. How much I came for her. I’m so glad I’m the only one who gets to see her like this.


End file.
